A portable application technology is a technology that enables the immediate use of an application without installation when a portable storage device having the application is connected to a computer. In other words, when there is the portable storage device, this technology makes it possible to use the application in the portable storage device at any time and at any place. Therefore, users can set up their desired environments even though they are on a business trip or moving from home to office. However, when users want to add a new portable application or to update the existing portable application, they must connect to a server of providing portable applications to select a desired application, and download an entire application program to thereby copy or install it on the portable storage device.
Meanwhile, a streaming-based application technology is a technology that directly executes an application stored in a server on a user's computer, and makes it possible that users execute an application without download or installation for the use of the application. Using this technology, users can test whether a new application is suitable for them, without download or installation, and can conveniently manage applications. This technology users can very easily establish the same computing environments on several computers. However, since this technology is premised on the presence of the server, it cannot be used in an environment where there is no connection to the server.